gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Batorhos/Introducing: Word Bubbles
Fellow Wikians, As the bureaucrat of templating on this wiki, I am proud to introduce to you Word Bubbles! Our administrator Shade Link with my clearance added the Template:WordBubble. This enable you to create a custom template with colors you choose, which when finished right, will be a word bubble! This template creates a "word bubble" that you can use on talk pages and wherever else discussions take place. An example can be seen both above and below. Usage To make your own version of this template you first must create a template with your username in it. For example, if your username is "User", then you make your word bubble at "Template:User". Next, on your template page (ex. Template:User), add the following code. } |text = } }} You can fill in the fields to whatever you want, with the colors either being in hexadecimal notation (e.g. #FFF) or in words (e.g. white); a list of colors can be found at Wikipedia's List of colors article. Note that for the image field, you have to leave out the "File:" part of the filename. Once you have filled in the fields, your word bubble is ready to be used. On talk pages, you can now include it with this code: Alternatively, if you don't want to always add the "text" field whenever you use your template on talk pages, go to your template and change } to }, which does not require the "text=" field. Instead, you just need to use the following code: Advanced It is also possible to use a custom edit button to automatically insert your Word Bubble. To do this, add this code to . if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/fc/Button_user_talk.png", "speedTip": "Insert Word Bubble", "tagOpen": " ", "sampleText": "Your quote here"}; } Note that this will only work if you are using Monaco, which no longer works; if you are using the Monobook skin, you must add the code above to User:Username/monobook.js, replacing "Username" with your username. Once you have put the code at your js subpage, replace "" with the name of the template you use for your Word Bubble. After doing a hard refresh, when you edit, you will now see an image (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/fc/Button_user_talk.png) appear in the edit toolbar. Clicking this image will put this code in an article: Replace "Whatever you want to say" with the text you want to use, save the page, and you are finished. The "" is included in the code so that the 21:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) is not implemented your personal javascript subpage, would would ruin the function of the "time" field. Also note that if your Word Bubble does not have the "text" field in it, you must remove the "text=" field in your personal javascript subpage so that when you click the custom edit button, the following code will be placed in an article: Example More examples can be found by looking through Category:UserTalk templates. . }} . }} Category:News Category:Blog posts